You? You are
by Cri-Kee
Summary: Well, that's it! What if Ren was Hao's but without leaving Yoh's side...


Cri: Yey! Finally, I'm so excited about this! *giggles* So, this is my first Shaman King fic, my first English fic, my first…

Kai-chan: All right, we get it! Get on with it! Geez…

Cri: Huh?! Kai-chan? What are you doing here?

Kai-chan: That's easy, I'm here to kick your ass for starting this when you're ignoring your French fic! What is this?! First you write some fic for Hikago, and now Shaman King?! When am I suppose to make out with Dai?!

Cri: So that's what it's all about! -_-;;; What a lame muse! 

Kai-chan: What?! You're lucky I didn't give out your location to Osa-chan! He's going to kill you for sure. What would you do without me?! I'm sure you forgot that someone helped you for this!

Cri: Oh! That's right! Big thanks to Phoenix Charmer who took on the task of correcting this fic even if she has finals to worry about. *gives Phoenix a Ren-plushie*

Kai-chan: Yeah, must've suck before that! Aren't you forgetting another thing?

Cri: (You're so mean Kai-chan!) Yes, yes. I hope Ren doesn't sound OCC… (My biggest fear.) And I think that's it! ^__^

Kai-chan: God… you're hopeless! **Disclaimer: **Cri doesn't own Shaman King, but I'm sure she would like to own Renny-ren all right.

Ren: Don't give me a stupid nickname!

Cri: Enjoy!^

You? You're…

This bed I'm sleeping in is soft and comfortable... too soft to be the one I usually sleep in, which is in my room shared with HoroHoro and Chocolove. I think I'm dreaming. 

"I'll make you mine." Yes, definitely dreaming. Feather like touches run up and down my back, bare to the world to see. I shiver, remembering last night's intense lovemaking. When the hand reaches the small of my back, I turn and glare at my companion. 

"Don't you ever sleep?" I ask, annoyed.

"Not really." He answers, teasing. 

I glare harder; he's always teasing me. I guess he found it funny that in the end, I always return to him. He was right and he knows it. I roll onto my back and sigh. Thoughts of my comrades flash in my head. HoroHoro stares at me with a funny look these days and Chocolove makes jokes about me having a secret girlfriend. If he only knew. Yoh just smiles at me and tell the others that surely, I have my reasons.

I wonder what they would do if they found out that I've been sleeping with the enemy for quite some time now. Yoh's nemesis. Hao. I stare at the ceiling, thinking. I feel Hao's gaze on me and I turn on to my side to face him. He observes me with a pleased smile on his face. My stomach feels funny and I speak, trying to make the strange feeling go away.

"I think Yoh knows."

"My naïve little brother? You're paranoid, Ren."

"He may seem dense, but he _is your twin brother after all."_

Hao smiles wider, like my statement is total nonsense and moves closer. Brushing his lips against my ear, he whispers: "Then why don't you leave them and join me. It would make things much more simple."

"Sleeping with you doesn't make me your ally! I already told you, I'll defeat you and Yoh!" I said in a harsh voice. I must have forgotten that this is one of the craziest guys in the whole universe in my eagerness to show the confidence I have in my powers. In one second, I'm pinned to the bed, Hao crushing my wrists and hovering above me, a crazy light in is bottomless black eyes. "Are you saying I'm wrong?! You?! Tao Ren who's family was betrayed by stupid humans?! What are you here for then?! For a good fuck? Is that all there is?" I don't respond but stare at him emotionlessly.

What _am I_ doing here indeed? Is it just for sex? I don't doubt my faith in Yoh, not one bit. Hao wants to kill all humans and create a world only for shamans. He kills to achieve his goal. I doubt I could do it. I got past my hatred for my father, our family is not living in the past anymore. I am proud of myself, as Tao Ren. I don't want to kill anymore and I'll follow Yoh, because even if I deny it, he is my friend as well as all the others. I was lonely before I met him. I stare at Hao some more. 

He's angry now, I'm not saying anything and he doesn't like it. Everyone else would quiver in fear seeing is expression, even his comrades like the little one, Opacho. Hao has comrades, not friends. Maybe that's why. Hao is the loneliest man on the planet and he already was 500 years ago. My father bullied me, and Hao's parents tried to kill him, rejecting him. I don't feel pity, nor do I feel sad for him... and that certainly doesn't give him the right to kill all humans. I just understand his loneliness. Hao still waits for some reaction on my part. When he got none, he frowns and grips my wrists even harder. I wince. 

He seems to realise he's hurting me and releases my wrists but still sits above me, keeping me on my back. I raise my hands and cup his face, approaching it from mine. His eyes soften and our lips are nearly brushing. "You're so lonely" I whisper before closing my eyes and locking our lips in a passionate kiss. When we broke for air, Hao hugs me with a tenderness that surprise me, lifting me from the bed a little. He trails his tongue along the shell of my ear and asks: "Why are you here Ren?". I shiver; Hao is stroking my back again. He's definitely not going to let me leave anytime soon. I'll have to endure Chocolove's jokes when I get back. "I don't know." I answer.

"You're lying. I can tell Ren. Why are you sleeping with the enemy? I doubt the boy who joined the X-Laws would be happy to hear this." He chuckles. "And I bet that iceboy wouldn't believe that you can be anything else then 'seme'. He would be very shocked indeed. Little Tao Ren, on the bottom." I blush and Hao laughs harder, he can't see my face, but he knows. He always knows. Damn him for making me blush! When he calms down, we keep still, enjoying each other's warmth, my head resting on his shoulder. He lightly kisses mine and quietly says: " When I'll possess the Great Spirit, I'll defeat Yoh for you and try to keep you alive. Really Ren, do you really believe that you and my pathetic brother can win this? You'll get crushed for sure."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"We won't know it until the very end."

"You'll die, Ren. And you're totally replaceable!" Hao says and then releases me. That's the first time I've seen Hao annoyed. He stands and moves away from me, facing the other direction. I stare at him in wonder. Is Asakura Hao… pouting?! Is it even possible? I continue to stare at his back. Is this relationship really sane? We'll both end up hurting each other. One of us will die, maybe both. Why bother? Hao said I was lying. I was, I can't acknowledge what I feel for Hao. I just can't, not when we are enemies. I guess it _is just for the sex. _

"Am I?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"Am I replaceable?" 

I hate him! He makes me sound so unsure. Maybe I am unsure. I hate it, I feel so helpless, and I feel so lost. Why is it so complicated?! Hao approaches again and his lips form a teasing smile. 

"I wonder if the fact that I like fucking you means that Yoh would want to try too." I notice that he avoids the question but let it slide. I roll my eyes and snort. 

"No way! Besides he would be too afraid of Anna to try something like that."

"I don't see what is so frightening about her, really."

"The fact that she was able to slap you is enough. And I have no interest in screwing Yoh."

"How strange, since he is a part of me." I shook my head.

"You two are completely different. Yoh is my comrade, and that's enough."

"And me?" He asks, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. He has a teasing tone, but the answer is what that matters and he waits for it eagerly. 

"You… you're the guy I sleep with to satisfy my hormones." I blurt out. He looks at me with shock on his face that soon fade to be replaced by a pleasant smile. But I'm lying to him; I'm lying to myself. And he knows it; he always knows. 

"So you _are_ here for the sex part, hmm?" He says, smiling at me seductively. 

"Yes, now would you shut up and fuck me!"

That's right, let's have sex. Sex is safe. No questions, no thoughts about the future, no problems. That way, we can pretend for some time. Pretend that everything is all right. Pretend that we aren't enemies. Pretend that we are happy. 

_You… You are the man I love…_

End?

Cri: So you're probably wondering about the "End?" thing. Well, I plan to do two more fics that are the continuation of this. (With some big jump in time.) But, the thing is that I'm not sure if I'll really do it. Depends on the reaction I guess. If people think it sucks, I'm not going to bother. I already have the idea for the second one, mostly in Hao's POV. Problem is, starting on June 12th, I'm not sure I'll be able to access internet because of my parents -_-;;; and also, there will probably be a lemon… my first lemon… err… yeah. I don't want to be kick out of ff.net and I don't have some web space. I'm barely capable of using PowerPoint so…

Kai-chan: What she wants to say is she needs opinions on this. Lemon or not? Sequel or not? And as for computer, the girl isn't intelligent enough to think that pen and paper are still useful to write fics. And there is something wonderful called: Friends computer. And even: Friends' internet! 

Cri: You're so full of yourself! Blah! Just review and give me your opinion on this! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
